Heightened Emotions
by VampireDiariesFreak
Summary: This is my continued version of the scene between Stefan and Elena in 4x02. Let me know what you think.


**|| This is a continuation of the scene between Stefan and Elena in 4x02. Let me know what you think. :3**

* * *

Stefan sighed quietly as he poured a glass of bourbon into a cup, walking over slowly he place on the table next to Elena. Elena sat in the chair, brushing a stray lock of her hair out of her face, neither of the two making any eye contact. The silence in the room was deafening as he walked back over, and poured himself a drink. Elena brought the drink to her lips, sniffing the drink for a moment before groaning. "Ugh," she said softly.

"Helps with the cravings," Stefan said, as he took a sip of his drink. Elena took a sip of her drink then, as she listened to him. Swallowing, a small cough escaped her lips. His eyes gazed over her, and just as she looked up, he looked down.

"You're mad." She said.

"Yeah, I'm mad. You lied to me." Stefan replied, looking away.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you-"

"Come on, Elena." He said, forcing himself to look at her now. "You lied to me."

"You were just so happy that things were going well, and-"

"You think, I'm happy?" He asked, eyeing her.

"I just didn't want to ruin it for you."

"You're in hell. Which means that I'm in hell. Then you go to Damon, for help." He said, looking away from her once more. Elena took a deep breath then, their eyes meeting for just a brief moment. Looking away from him, she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes but she bit them back.

"Yeah, because I thought that he would understand." She began, the tears now noticeable.

"You think I don't?"

"Stefan, please."

"You fed on him, Elena. You fed on him. I know that may not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me, and I know it certainly meant a lot to Damon." At that moment, her gaze cast at the ground and a lone tear fell down her cheek. Looking up at him, she began to speak as her voice slowly broke with each word.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I-I-I'm sorry, I….Look, I'm really, really, sorry." She said, pausing to wipe the tears off her face. "Why am I crying?" she asked herself. Slamming her hand on the table, she stood up angrily. "I'm so sick of crying!" she said, her voice rising, she began to pace the room.

"Your emotions are a bit heightened right now." Stefan said, watching her.

"I feel like I've been crying since the day that my parents died. And my life? It's like a never ending funeral." She brought her hand to her mouth, to block a potential sob from escaping her lips. "We keep burying people, Stefan." She looked at him now. "You want to know what's heightened? This grief. I can't stop feeling everyone's grief. All the hurt," she said continuing on. Stefan walked towards her, not making a sound. "I feel like it's trying to explode out of me."

"Hey, Hey," Stefan said, pulling her a bit closer. "Come on, come with me." She looked up at him, confused.

"Where?"

"There's something we need to do." He said. "Come on." Elena sighed, and shook her head. Staying put, she eyed him and he eyed her. "Elena, come on." He urged.

"No, Stefan." She said, feeling the tears come rushing back. Her anger began to rise some, she really was sick of all this crying.

"What is it that you want, Elena?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I want you to hear me out." He nodded, and just as Elena began to speak she was cut off.

"Oh, don't stop talking just because I'm here." Damon said, as he walked into the room.

"Get out, Damon." Elena growled.

"Or what?"

A low growl escaped her lips, and she was ready to lunge forward and release all her pent up anger. And everything else in between, when she was stopped. Not by force, but by words.

"Or I'll shove my hand down your throat, rip your heart out and throw it across the room." Stefan hissed. Both the elder Salvatore and Elena turned to look at Stefan in complete awe.

"Fine, fine." Damon said, smirk still set in place. He put his hands up in surrender as he exited the room. "That doesn't mean I won't be listening." He called, before leaving sight. Elena turned to face Stefan now, her eyes fixating on him.

"Thank you," she whispered. His only response was a curt nod.

"You were saying?"

"Right." Elena said, regaining her composure. By now the tears had ceased, and she could look at him directly without quivering or tearing up. "I'm sorry, Stefan. For lying to you." She began, looking anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry for feeding off of Damon, if I had known what it meant, I wouldn't have done it. You know that."

"Stop." He said, holding his hand.

"Stefan, I-"

"Stop, Elena." Stefan watched her, and shook his head. "Just, stop apologizing."

"But…Why?"

"I know you're sorry. I know, yes, I'm still mad. I'll get over it though."

"How?" she asked, skeptical.

"Because I love you." He began. "And because your entire life turned upside down, just so you could come back to Mystic Falls and be with me. For that? I'll be forever grateful, Elena. I could never stay mad at you." Elena nodded slowly, taking in all his information. "However," he said. "I think, that for now? We need a break."

"A…A….break?" Elena asked, her voice catching.

"Yes. Just for tonight. We need our space. Alright?" Elena only nodded, her body long gone numb from the conversation. She knew she had screwed things up, but she didn't know they were this bad. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she passed him, and walked out the door. Her heart shattering into a million little pieces as she went.


End file.
